Edgeworth's Second Job
by LawFiction
Summary: Itsa me Lawfiction and sup! I just um.. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Also Their maybe kayworth in some chapters (maybe) and CLICK IT OR YOU FACE THE WRATH OF umm... SOMETHING!
1. Prologue

**Hello, Potatoes! (I'll call you like that now, cause I wan't to) anyway I just wanna.. write stuff and I **

**thought. 'Hey, why not make a fanfic based on my dream!' and so I did I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_'What's the blasting time!' _Edgeworth fumbling his hand on the table trying to stop the _"Beeping"_ of his alarm clock. _'Blast this stupid thing!'_...

After stoping the sound. Edgeworth quickly got up, and went to the washroom (of course to take a bath). after a nice shower, he changed into his usual attire. you know the maroon\magenta suit. Also his cravat...

Anyway.. Edgeworth quickly got his key and went out, your probably thinking he is going to court, (w)right. Well your wrong he is going to _'school'. _

Well that's why this is called Edgeworth's Second Job, (w)right? Anyway... now Edgeworth's is in front of the gate ready to teach...

Children

Your maybe thinking 'Children?! the demon prosecutor, teaches CHILDREN!?'

Well, yes. Uhh... well um.. where were we? ah.. yes. The Demon prosecutor goes to the corridor (of the school of course). and goes to the faculty and sees the other teachers_._

Ok. now blah blah blah sings the anthem blah blah blah get ready. Now your maybe thinking what does Edgeworth teach...

Well he teaches ECA (English Communication Arts).

* * *

Well folks I hope you enjoy this prologue of my new fiction and first here are somethings I wan't you Potatoes to answer

1) Do you like this?

2) Do you like the prologue?

Well, thats it for now and for your information I like my prolugue to be... like talking to you guys ok? now since that's (kinda, and weirdly) settled

~BYE!


	2. What a Day

**Potato!**

**and sup! So... yeah I'm kinda of a horrible writer... just horrible. But one day I'll make a change (whoop!)**

**Afiction: . . . . . really Ann really?****  
**

** : Well I'm glad you liked it!**

**the next thing I'll say/type will kinda be spoilers to all noobs. So.. if you don't want to be spoiled don't read this:**

**The event happened after Edgeworth made a fake suicide note (maybe)**

* * *

"What!" Edgeworth slammed his desk in anger. "None of you know how to spell, filament?!" he shouted to at his class.

"But, Mister Edge-" the small brunette was cut of

"Alice, anyone did you study for your first spelling bee?" Edgeworth asked his class. The room was really silent. At that time Edgeworth knew none of them reviewed. "Well, since all of you are being truthfull. I'll give you all a re-test" Edgeworth sighed.

the class cheered. "Ok copy the re-test spelling bee review. Now". the class all got their notebook and copied. After all the students were done, the bell rang. All the students rushed out in excitement. "Well, I must go eat to" he grabed his book and his folders and hurried of.

Going to the canteen. And he got his food and went back to the faculty. while eating he spots a box. _'What was this box again'_ he asked himself. curious he puts down his food and opens the box.

in shock he see's...

*knock* *knock* "Good mourning teachers. May I speak to Mister Edgewoth" the boy with brown-ish hair asked. Edgeworth got up. And closed the box, he went out and asked. "Jonathan, what is it" he crossed his arm. "I didn't mean to disturb you. But, I forgot to copy number 10 for the re-test spelling bee" he pouted.

"Well, wait please. I'll just get it" He replied. Edgeworth opened the door and got the list of the re-test. "Jonathan, the word is spectacular" Edgeworth said calmly. "Umm... can I copy the word from the papar instead" Jonathan asked. "Oh, umm... here" he went inside, got a sticky note copied the word and gave it to Jonathan. "Thank you Mister Edgeworth" He cheerfully replied.

Edgeworth wave's goodbye and headed back in. Then continued to open the little retangular shaped box. he was about to open it until suddenly. "Ahh!" one of the teachers tripped and her ice cream feel in Edgeworths pant. His face was boiling red, "Miss Tiffany?" his voice filled with anger.

"Please be careful next time" his eyes become blood-thirsty. "S-s-sorry Mister Edgeworth I didn't mean to" she replied in a sad tone. "ahem, I'll just use my spare don't you worry, (yet)" The demon prosecutor/teacher got up. which caused the ice cream to fall.

He went to his his spare and went to the washroom, after that. He went back and tried to open the box again. He calmly breathes and opens the box.

and finds...

* * *

**That's all folk and I hope you enjoyed **

**~BABUSHKA!**


	3. The Box and Suprise

**Wow... I haven't been updating for months! I'm sooo... sorry. Forgive my horrible talent of grammar and spelling. But, still enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Ace Attorney characters and its games... but it would be cool if be cool if I owned it... That would be cool**

**Minor spoiler alert! for all the people who don't know ace attorney and likes to read randomly.****  
**

* * *

and finds,pictures...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Me: Ok, you maybe slamming the table just because I held you this long to know the box will be filled with pictures. But, these pictures are special (maybe not to all) just continue reading...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_'That's all?! pictures?!'_

He sighs and looks at one of the pictures. He see's the _dreaded_ picture, actually it was the picture of when he* solved the DL-6 incident. Then the dark memories begin to rush into his head, he feels guilty for lying.

He gets another picture and see's the picture of him, Kay and Gumshoe.  
those were the time's of them solving the smuggling ring mysteries. He looks at the pictures one by one until the last thing he saw was a note.

_'And what is this?' _

He gets the olden-like-note and reads it.

**Dear, Egdeworth**

**I think maybe you never knew I put this box in your suitcase. Of course I couldn't have gained the pictures of you and...  
Kay, was it? and Gumshoe. Don't ask how but...  
when you where about to leave, I tried to slip this box in.**

** Sincerely,  
Phoenix Wright**

_'Wright you, you... forget it Edgeworth its not worth it'_

"Umm... Mr. Edgeworth?" one male teacher said to him, "What?!" he snarled.

"Theirs going to be a new teacher and I was wondering if you could-"

"Show him or her around... No" he said while crossing his arms.

"Please, sir" he pleaded.

"Why should I-"

"Because she claims to have know you"

"Then who is she?" The Demon prosecutor ask.

"Here the information about her" he said while give Edgeworth the folder. The prosecutor snatched the folder and opened it, he was shocked to see who it was.

**Name: Kay Faraday**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 21_  
_**

**Subject/s that he or she teach: P.E (physical education)**

**Telephone number: 890-1547**

**Address****: 87- A, goldenhills road**

_'Kay...'_

"So... will you-"

"Yes, I will"

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth"

"The pleasure is all mine"**  
**

Edgeworth got up, recess was now over. He got his things and headed to the next classroom.

* * *

**Well that was hard to make. First thing the telephone number and the address was made up, second the box being slipped into Edgeworth's suitcase is made up and that's all.**

**~Babushka!**


End file.
